1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a method of manufacturing the electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a mobile body.
2. Related Art
To date, the structure described in JP-T-2000-82824 is known as an acceleration sensor. The acceleration sensor described in JP-T-2000-82824 has a base portion, movable electrodes that can be displaced with respect to the base portion, and fixed electrodes that are fixed to the base portion and that form an electrostatic capacitance between the fixed electrodes and the movable electrodes, and the acceleration sensor can detect application of an acceleration on the basis of the electrostatic capacitance that changes with the displacement of the movable electrodes. Moreover, the movable electrodes and the fixed electrodes are each electrically connected to terminals via wires, and the terminals are electrically connected to an external device such as an IC via bonding wires (linear wires) or the like.
However, in the acceleration sensor of JP-T-2000-82824, it is presumed that the thickness of the terminals is relatively small because the terminals are formed of aluminum. Consequently, if the terminals are thin, there is a risk in that it is easy for the connection strength between the terminals and the bonding wires to become weak and the bonding wires end up coming off the terminals.